Here In Your Arms, Forever
by Good-Moralled-Hips
Summary: Kendall/OC Fluff/Romance/Angst... No full summary yet. The first chapter, major fluff warning, is up and reviews are welcome. You just may fall in love with what you read.


Random/Fluff-Angst Story. Starts off adorable and fluffy and will gradually develop into more of a story with angst and drama... So please keep an open mind. It'll get better, I promise. :) There will be some more mature themes and ideas through-out so unless you want me to change it to M, this story will remain at T. (Her name is Taylor by the way... In case that's not mentioned...)

**

* * *

**

"Curfew sucks," Kendall, my boyfriend, said as he wound his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to my cheek. We were standing outside of my apartment, waiting for Camille to come here after stopping by her own to grab a few things with Logan.

"I think you missed," I teased, smirking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, pulling me even closer to him. "I guess I'll have to fix that then, won't I?" I giggled playfully as he leaned down, pressing his lips onto mine. I back up so that my back was flush against the wall and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, playing with the hair there. I felt him groan against me, the only thing I was able to hear was my heartbeat thumping in my ears. A few minutes later, he paused, pulling away. "They're coming, I can hear Camille's laughing." I stood up on my tip-toes, giving him one last kiss before fixing my ruffled shirt and leaning on the wall casually beside him. He tipped his head toward me, whispering," I love you babe," just as Camille and Logan turned the corner.

"I love you too," I replied quietly, smiling at my best friend as they walked over, hand in hand. "Hey, did your dad say it was okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't tell him that your parents are out of town. Oh my gosh, you two should get the guys and sneak down here later," Cami said to me first, turning to Kendall and Logan.

"Well, we could. Your mom's out cold once she goes to bed... And Katie just doesn't care," Logan shrugged, agreeing with Camille.

"Sure, why not. I'll text you when we figure out something to do," Kendall agreed, giving me a quick kiss before he and Logan headed back up to their own apartment, making sure we were safely in mine first.

"So... what's going on with you and Logan?" I pried, flopping down on my couch and grabbing the tv remote.

"... Nothing," she answered but her tone wasn't very convincing.

"Camille, you two were holding hands. That's definitely something."

"Oh, don't act like you and Kendall weren't practically screwing each other out there!"

I felt my entire face go red in embarrassment. "We were not!" She didn't say anything, just smiled to herself, fixating her attention on the TV.

"You love him," she said, it wasn't a question but I still nodded, biting my lip shyly. "He loves you too, ya know."

"I know." We settled for watching Family Guy, randomly laughing at the crude antics and I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket about 12:30.

_**'My mom and Katie crashed. You guys want to meet us at the pool?-3' **_

"Cami, they want to know if we want to meet them at the pool." She shrugged her agreement and I began replying back. **_'Sure. We'll meet you down there in a few, we need to change first.' _**

"You can borrow one of my bikinis because I'm going to guess that you didn't bring one." She laughed, following me into my closet, shaking her head. We hurried to change, me putting on my favorite bikini; a black top and bottom with thin purple plaid lines crossing over it. I grabbed my one shouldered, mid-thigh, dark lavendar tunic, throwing it on as we quietly snuck down to the pool.

When we entered the pool area, I saw that Carlos was already in the illuminated water and James was pouting, his dripping wet hair falling into his face. Logan was lecturing an annoyed looking Kendall, who grinned adorably when he saw me walking over to them. He wordlessly opened his arms so I could sit on his lap, kissing my cheek as I snuggled into him. Despite his lack of a shirt, he still had the faint musky smell of his cologne lingering on his skin.

"C'mon guys! Get in already!" Carlos complained, holding onto the side of the pool. Logan and Camille shrugged, jumping in together and James followed suit, probably figuring that his hair couldn't get much worse.

"You wanna get in?" Kendall asked, lightly brushing his lips against my neck.

"I'll get in in a little bit. You go ahead," I told him, giving him a quick kiss before he jumped in after his friends. I pulled off the tunic, sitting at the edge of the pool. Camille came over to me, narrowly escaping the water fight that the boys had just engaged themselves in.

"Okay, Camille. I'll make you a deal. You either tell me what's going on with you and Logan, or I'll find out myself. I have my connections." By this time, the water fight had calmed to where it was only Carlos thrashing around.

"Camille!" Logan waved her over.

She shrugged at me, mouthing," I'll tell you later." As she swam over to the small group, Kendall came over to me.

"Hey, you should get in," he said, tracing trails of water on my leg.

"But then I'd all wet," I mock-complained, giggling at how 'annoying-girlfriend'-like I sounded. He rolled his eyes, running his hand up my leg, stopping mid-thigh, respecting my personally set boundaries. That was another reason I fell in love with him. He never pushed the physical boundaries that I set, always staying within the limits. I began playing with the hair plastered to his face, running my fingers through it and pushing it back. "I love your hair," I murmured, continuing to play with it.

"I love yours more," he replied, reaching up to twist one of my loose ringlets around his finger. His piercing green eyes met mine and I could feel every bit of my resolve melting. "Will you come in now?" I nodded, smiling. He took my hands, gentley pulling me forward so I slid into the water. Since he had a hold on both of my hands, I wrapped both of our arms behind my back, our bodies pressing together.

"Cold?" he smirked, kissing the side of my neck lovingly.

"Just a bit," I answered, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. He stood there patiently, waiting for my body to adjust to the water temperature, lightly tracing my spine. After a few minutes, I was fine and we went over to join our friends.

* * *

We were in the pool for just over an hour, getting out before we could get caught. Carlos, being the thoughtless dork he was, went to throw Kendall's towel in the pool, grabbing my cover-up instead.

"Carlos!" we all scolded at the same time, Kendall getting my shirt for me on his way out.

"What am I supposed to wear up to my room? I can't exactly go up like this!" He smiled apologetically as I dried off.

"Here, wear this up," Kendall offered, handing me his light blue plaid shirt. "I'm a guy so I can walk around without a shirt on."

I stood up on my tip-toes, just tall enough to kiss his cheek, finally dry enough to put his shirt on. "Thanks. When do you want it back?" He shrugged indifferently, and I asked," Can I keep it tonight?"

He intertwined his hands with mine, leaning down to kiss me. "Keep it as long as you want." I bit my bottom lip, smiling up at him.

"Alright! Enough of this, children. I'm now making this a NO PDA zone," James complained, clearly irritated that he still didn't have a girlfriend.

We kissed once more while he had his back turned to us, talking to Carlos. Camille and I said goodnight to the guys, hurrying up the stairs because Bitters had woken up and was coming out to see who was in the lobby at 2AM.

We were dead tired by the time we changed back into dry clothes, me still in Kendall's shirt, so we crashed on my couch.

* * *

**I am really liking this story... I'm sorry if you didn't like all of the cute fluff in here... I did! Please, please, please let me know what you thought and give me ideas in reviews. I accept anon reviews so thats no excuse, don't try it. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
